Finding a Code Name
by SukiChan12
Summary: Three months after the events of 'Underestimate' the Avengers team decides that it's finally time to christen their newest member with a code name, and from there... everything goes to hell... in a funny way; not a bad way. Enjoy!


**Alright, so I'm on punishment right now, and bored out of my wits, so I wrote something small to keep everyone occupied. It's yet another spinoff to my 'Underestimated' series. I'm sneaking on the computer to write while my parents are at work, so the waits are going to be even longer. I apologize for this.**

**That crap above this was a very old AN, and this has been sitting on my USB since March of this year; since the tenth of March, to be exact.** **I've decided to give this a shot again, so bear with me. This takes place three months after 'Underestimate' and Bra's nine months pregnant with Aika.**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I relaxed on a futon, watching Tony and Nat go back and forth, arguing over little ol' me. _Why_, you ask? They decided it was time to christen me with my very own code name at long last. At first, I was going to pick my own name, but then my ignoramus, perverted, big brother figure; Tony, and my protective, tough loving, big sister figure, Natasha, decided that the team should pick my name. Thunder was clueless as to why it was such a big deal. I was, too; I mean _I_ could pick out a name, easy as pie, but, as usual, Nat and Tony had to make a big deal out of _everything_.

"For the _last_ time, Stark, her codename is not going to be '_Sweets_', nor is it going to be '_Sweetness_'!" Nat screamed, irritated, and I winced as her face flushed scarlet with rage.

"Well, we're not calling her '_Brown Recluse_', either! One spider lady is _more_ than enough!" Tony retorted, and I rolled my eyes. Steve arched a brow, "Maybe something more patriotic-"

"Oh, can it, Capsicle; she's not American." Tony huffed, and then looked over at Bruce, "How about you, Verdant Giant, any ideas?" Bruce shot me a rare smirk, "She-hulk."

I gasped, outraged, "I _am not_ a _SHE-HULK!_"

Clint burst into laughter, "Remember what happened when Tony ate the last rice ball that your mother sent you?"

I glowered at him, "First of all, _Legolas, _if you ever taste my mother's cooking, you'll understand why I ruptured both of his testicles. Second, rice balls are my _favorite_ snack. I share them with _no one_. _Not_ even _my_ _boyfriend_. Third," I took an exasperated breath, "which is _common sense;_ by the way... _never_ touch a saiyan's _food_. You will end up in the ICU... or dead; if it's Vegeta's food," I shrugged at the wide-eyed stares I received, "ask Bulma. I'm not lying."

Tony whined at me, "I almost lost the ability to have sex, let alone _walk_, because of your unnatural possessiveness of your food. She-hulk it is!"

I stood up from my reclining position on Thunder's chest and placed a palm over his arc reactor, allowing a small bit of my ki to warm my palm, "One of these days you'll decide to take my rice ball again, and when that happens," the glow intensified, "your little arc reactor is taking a one-way trip up your-"

"My Lady, he's hardly worth it. Reign in your ire."

I relaxed at the sound of my Thunder God's voice and returned to his loving arms, "Why can't I pick my own codename? Everyone else picked theirs!"

Clint chuckled, "because you're the baby of the family." I smirked, "I'm also the second strongest member of this initiative." Nat shrugged, "Strength doesn't apply when you're the baby."

I hung my head, defeated, "Damn..." Tony ruffled my hair, "don't fret, Lil Sweets, your codename won't be _too_ embarrassing." I raised my head and shot him a piercing death glare, "If it's ridiculous, I'll rip JARVIS _and _your precious life-size action figure collection apart... and then I'll destroy your house."

Tony waved his hands in surrender, "Fine, I'll keep it reasonable." As he left the room, I faintly heard him murmuring that She-hulk was a perfect fit... so I '_accidentally_' hit him in the butt with a tiny ki blast and snickered when he jumped a good mile in the air.

"Down, Warrior Princess." Clint sniggered as he swaggered over to Nat and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Let's go watch a movie, woman." She scoffed at him but didn't pull away as he dragged her from the room.

Bruce retreated to his lab, and Steve went to watch the movie with Nat and Clint, but I knew as so as they started their bi-quarter hourly tournament of tonsil hockey, he'd head to the library to chill with a nice novel. You'd think he'd know the drill by now, but the man has guts; I'll give him that.

Watching Nat and Clint make out is like watching a bad car accident happen. You want to look away from the gruesomeness, but sick fascination pulls you under its spell, and you're forced to watch them swap spit mindlessly until one of them chokes on it by accident when they notice their audience. Nat actually had to give Clint the Heimlich maneuver once...

"What troubles you so, Lady Pan?" Thunder breathed, pushing a few locks of hair out of my face. "Tonsil Hockey." I giggled, raising my brows so he'd get the joke. He chuckled heartily at the memory of poor Clint inhaling a huge glob of spit out of shock, only to start choking violently, forcing his girlfriend into action. A few heaves, and a wad of saliva the size of a ping pong ball later, he was right as rain... and embarrassed as hell.

Thor and I ventured back to our room, where he proceeded to throw me on the bed. I squealed as he climbed on top of me, kissing and nibbling at my neck, "Thunder, you're in a frisky mood," and then moaned as he outright tore my shirt and bra open so he could get to my breasts. His tongue fell on a sensitive nipple, and I wailed softly as began to suckle, threading my fingers into his hair.

"You taste sweeter with every sampling, my Lady," Thor's deep baritone vibrated through my body, sending a shiver up my spine and a wave of heat down to my sopping nethers, rendering them even more soaked. I tugged at his silken mane, just barely restraining the primal noises itching to escape my throat.

The seam of the seat of my pants tore, and I felt cool air on my privates as he tore my panties away and shoved two thick fingers into my tunnel. My body went rigid, and I whimpered against the vulnerable skin of his throat, shuddering minutely as he began making gentle scissoring motions. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he began pumping his digits slowly.

"_Thor_… Thor, _please_… _faster_…"

Sensing the urgency in my tone, he amped up the speed, and my nails sank into the skin of his shoulder blades as his free hand tore the remnants of my pants away. As he fingered me, I felt him shifting around, removing his own pants and—in the blink of an eye—his fingers had been abruptly replaced by the impressively sized organ between his legs.

I screeched at the feeling of him filling me up, and he looped my legs over his hips before throwing all caution to the wind and pounding into me with little to no reserve. My hands wrapped around the posts at either end of the headboard, crushing them as I lost myself in the pleasure of his touch.

Without thinking, I'd powered up to the second level, and was returning his thrusts with equal fervor, moaning and gasping and wailing as the heightened pleasure swept through my frame. While the peak felt like it was ages away, I could feel that it was far closer than it seemed. Thor's powerful hands gripped my hips to hold them still, and I screamed out shrilly as he angled himself before hitting me with quick, powerful thrusts, striking my g-spot with each entry.

"_Kami… Thor!_" I whimpered his name shrilly; I was so close; and he was too. He spoke his native tongue in broken, jumbled segments, slowly losing himself in me like I was in him. He slammed into my hot spot one good time, and I arched my back sharply as my walls began to contract violently on his member, trying to tug his orgasm out of him.

My eyesight flooded with fireworks, stars, supernovas, and explosions as I rode the wave of pleasure. Thor hit me in just the right spot again, and the wave increased in height and length. His hot jizz coated my insides, making my body shiver and tremble with pleasure as the fog over my mind began to fade. Thor growled and snarled in my throat, still humping out the last of his climax.

The wave left us lax and sated, and we lay against one another in our sheets, idly stroking each other's back or hair. I lazily pressed my lips to his and pushed my tongue partially into his mouth, sighing as he suckled at my tongue, wrapping his own around it. The kiss ended, and I laid my head back on his chest.

"I wonder when they'll figure out the name thing," I mumbled to myself, "They'd better hurry it up; I want to go visit my parents."

"We can just depart now that their attentions are otherwise diverted," Thor suggested.

I giggled, "I like the way you think, Thunder; let's get going," I grabbed his arm and started to press my free hand to my forehead, and send us teleporting across the world to Japan, but I then remembered that we were naked and we'd just had sex, "right after we shower… yeah, maybe we should shower first."

*after a shower*

"You are _so_ short," Bra pointed out from her spot on the couch, "and Thor is _so_ tall."

"_Yeah_?" I asked sarcastically, "Well, here on Earth, the sky is blue and the grass is green… and on Namek, the sky is green and the grass is blue."

My mother placed a cup of tea in mine and Thor's hand, "don't mind her; I think the pregnancy has affected her mind, but she _does_ have a point," Mama nudged me, "For Kami's sake, your head only comes up to his lower chest."

"Hmph," I tutted at her from over my cup, "you wound me. You forget the fact that I _could_ potentially kick his ass if given the proper motivation."

"What _kind_ of motivation, Pan-chan?" Bra teased, wiggling her eyebrows at me, "Please, enlighten us."

"Bite me, preggo." I retorted, ignoring her laughter as I drank my tea. The back door swung open, revealing a sweaty Grampa, Papa, Trunks, and Uncle G… and a regally sweating Prince of All Saiyans.

"And the macho males grace us with their presence," my bluenette best friend chirped, leaning over the back of the couch, "nice ass, Kakarot Junior." My uncle flushed deep crimson as Papa, Grampa, and Trunks started laughing at him. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes, made his trademark, "_hn_," noise, and crossed his arms over his chest. His dark eyes fell on me, and he smirked, "and the Kakograndbrat graces us with her presence."

Trunks finally noticed me sitting on the second couch and smiled, "Panny," and then frowned at Thor, "what's _he_ doing here?"

"_Thor_ is her_ boyfriend_ and if he wants to join her when she comes to visit us then he can," Mama smiled and playfully ruffled Thor's hair, which made an uncharacteristic blush spread over his cheeks. I pinched his cheek, "what's this, Thunder?" His deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, "nothing, my Lady."

"Well…" Goten shot Trunks a weird look, "it's about time you came down to Earth again, darling niece of mine." I smirked deviously, "I was just down here last week, what; did you miss me kicking your ass that badly?" He rolled his eyes, "as if; now come give me a hug."

"You're sweaty and covered in blood, Unc; why don't you go shower and then we'll think about that hug, hm?"

"You don't mind embracing me when I'm covered in the remnants of a glorious training session, my Lady," Thor looked at me oddly and I rolled my eyes, "it's different; he's not my boyfriend for one."

While I was speaking, my Uncle had crept across the room and snatched me up in a sweaty, nasty hug from hell. I screeched in outrage and elbowed him in the gut, "Ew, Uncle!" he jumped away from me, coughing and laughing at the same time.

"_Haaaah_… Um, Goten…?"

Everyone glanced over at Bra, who was sitting up and holding her stomach, eyes wide. She looked over at Goten and whispered, "Oh fuck, I think I just peed my pants… Sorry about the couch, Videl."

"Honey, I don't think you peed your pants…" Mama made her way over to her, "are you having contractions?"

"If you mean those little periodic bouts of small pains?" Bra asked curiously, "then yeah. Sorry, I can't think straight right now."

"Blue," I said with a nervous laugh, "don't you get it? Your waters just started breaking. The baby's coming."

Everyone jumped as Goten fell to the floor in a dead faint, and Bra's face went from confused to murderous in a matter of seconds, "you dumb ass fucker; get _up_!" Vegeta shuddered, mumbling how Bulma had reacted the same when she'd been in labor with Bra.

"I don't think he's going to get up any time soon, Bra," Papa said, leaning down to look Goten over, "he's out _cold_."

"That wimp; he did this to me!" the saiyan Princess refused to be swayed, "wake him up, then!"

"I hope you don't react like this when we have kids," I murmured in Thor's ear before moving to Bra's side, "sweetie, relax. We can bring him along when we go to the hospital and we'll see if he wakes up then."

"He'd better." Vegeta snapped, "Or I will skin his worthless hide."

"Yeah, can we go now?" Blue asked softly, gesturing to the door, "because I doubt any of you want this baby to come while we're standing around, discussing my husband's _lack_ of a backbone!"

*At the hospital*

Goten's face was bone white as he held Bra's tiny, powerful hand as she growled and moaned her way through an intense contraction. I watched from the other side of the bed, holding the cup of ice chips. Once the contraction passed, I spooned some chips from the cup and fed them to my bestie, smiling as she gobbled them up.

"You're doing good, Bra-chan," I grabbed a cool towel and wiped her forehead, "you're seven and a half centimeter's dilated, and the baby's in the proper position. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I have to worry about whether or not my weak husband will faint while I'm delivering his brat," Bra snapped, "Kami above, if I'd known having his children would hurt this badly, I would've never taken his damn last name or his ring."

"That's the pain talking, honey," I wiped the sweat from her neck and chest, "just wait; once you see that cute little face, then you'll forget how bad the pain was."

"If you say so," Bra snorted, "right now, I'm not so sure."

*Two and a half centimeters later*

"Alright, Mrs. Son, let's get your feet in these stirrups," the doctor soothed, "and on the next contraction, you'll be ready to push."

Bra shot the doctor a murderous glare and looked over at me, "I want more ice chips." I spooned up some more chips and fed them to her, smiling as she sucked them down and then laid the towel over her feverish brow.

Bulma stood next to me, gently rubbing the side of Bra's left thigh to soothe her. Goten's face looked paler still as he stood next to the right side of the bed; by Bra's thigh, waiting for the pushing to begin.

Bra had wanted him down there so he could see what color the baby's hair was when it emerged. I tried to explain to her that he would sooner lose is lunch than be able to tell her, but she wouldn't have it. _He put it in there, so he gets to watch it come out_, she'd said.

The doctor settled between Bra's legs and smiled at her over the hill that was her tummy, "alright, Mrs. Son, are you ready to meet your baby?"

"I'm ready for this brat to get the hell out of my uterus, yes," Bra retorted viciously, baring her teeth slightly, "so can we get on with it?"

"Alright, once the next contraction starts, I'll count down slowly from ten, and I want you to push as I count." The doctor replied, ever so patient with her. The next contraction hit, and Goten's pupils dilated as the doctor flipped the blanket up, revealed the '_miracle_' that is live birth. No one was able to catch him as he fell to the floor.

I moved to Bra's right side of the bed and took over watching the newborn emerge from its cocoon, gently coaching Bra as she bore down, her face flushed crimson with her effort. So far, the head was out and the shoulders were slowly coming along as we.

"Come on, honey," I soothed, "just this one push and then it's over." She groaned and began to push as the doctor started counting back from ten again, gritting her teeth. The shoulders and lower body came free, and I inwardly gagged as the doctor began cleaning out the nose and ears.

The little creature was a mixture of red and purplish blue, coated in nasty white gunk and smears of blood. Her hair; yes, I could tell that it was a girl, even with all of the blood and after birth, was obviously the same cerulean as her mother and maternal grandmother.

"Sweetie, her hair's blue like yours," I crooned, watching with disgusted fascination as they tied off the pulsing umbilical cord, waiting for her to start crying. The tiny form shuddered and opened her mouth, releasing a tiny, soft wail that made both Bra and Bulma start crying. Her cries became shrill and clearly pained, and I slapped the doctor on the hand, "you're pulling on her tail, you idiot!"

The small blue, blood covered appendage pulled itself out of the doctor's hand and curled into the infant's back as they laid her on Bra's chest. My bestie used the edge of the towel she was swaddled in to wipe her face clean, smiling through happy tears, "Panny, she's gorgeous."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor offered me the special scissors, and I took them, disconnecting mother from daughter with a small snip. In the midst of all of this, Goten had awakened, and was now sitting up, rubbing his head in a dazed, confused manner.

"You dumb ass, you just had a baby," I slapped him upside the head, "now go meet them." He jumped up at once, going to meet his new daughter… only to pass out again as Bra delivered the placenta.

And thus, Aika Son-Vegeta Briefs entered the world…

*that night*

"I can't believe it," I murmured, smiling up at Thor, "I have a cousin now… oddly enough, I've always wanted one since I was a little girl."

"Your cousin is lovely, my Lady," Thor replied, wrapping an arm around his waist as we entered the rec room on the Helicarrier. All of the team was there, and I rolled my eyes, "come to a conclusion on the code name?"

"We decided on one…" Tony began, and I rolled my eyes, "Let me have it so I know whether or not to kick your ass."

"We decided to call you Lady Thunder." Cap spoke up, and I gasped, "Seriously?"

"Do you like it?" Clint asked, "Cos; if you do, it was my idea—"

"Shut up, Robin Hood, we all know it was Cap's idea." Tony griped, and I snickered as the two of them shot each other the evil eye, "I _love_ it. Thank you, Steve, for picking something relevant and likeable."

"You're welcome, Panna," he nodded, "everyone else wanted to go with She-Hulk, and well," he shrugged, blushing slightly, "it just came to me."

"By the way," Tony piped up again, "you guys forgot to turn on your sound proofing earlier, and Point Break, I must say that you are a _beast_ in bed. I didn't know Sweetness's voice could get that high pitched."

"Oh my Kami…" I blushed deep red, "If you keep on talking, Loki's not going to be the only one to have pushed you out of a window."

"_Faster_," he said in an exaggerated wanton female voice and I snarled, "that's it; the life sized action figure collection goes!"

_And that's how I received my code name…_

* * *

**Finally finished! Enjoy!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
